


Two Rings One Question

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdipbigbang2k18, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mabel is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper loves Bill and wants to be with him forever. That's why he's going to propose but he doesn't know if Bill will say yes and it's making him anxious. It doesn't help that Bill avoids prying questions about their future. Bill isn't trying to make Dipper anxious, of course. He just doesn't want to give away that he's also planning on proposing, to Dipper.





	Two Rings One Question

Bill rested his chin on Dipper’s chest. The boy was asleep still and Bill enjoyed watching him, knowing there was nothing but good dreams in his head. The 22-year-old was the most beautiful thing Bill had ever laid eyes on.

At this point he can’t believe they were ever enemies. Oh how he regrets how he hurt him so many years ago, all over a dumb journal. World domination… who needs that when his entire world is lying next to him right now?

Bill adjusted again, scooting up on the bed to get a closer look at Dipper’s face. There was a scratch on his cheek from losing a fight with a tree branch during his last trip into the forest. Bill ran his finger over it, remembering how he had “kissed it better” which lead to them making out on the porch.

Dipper’s face was rough. He’d need to shave when he woke up because Bill won’t kiss him when his face is all prickly. Dipper had wanted facial hair so bad, but he liked kissing Bill more, so he made a sacrifice and decided to shave instead. 

Bill moved Dipper’s bangs and looked at his birthmark. Bill loves it to pieces. It makes his pine tree unique and he always makes sure to kiss every point whenever he’s coving Dipper’s face with kisses. Dipper still gets embarrassed, but Bill thinks his love of it is rubbing off on him.

Dipper rolled over in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Bill and dragging him down to use as a teddy bear. It was rather easy to do. Bill’s human body wasn’t the tallest or the strongest. Dipper had a good few inches on him.

Bill responded by snuggling closer. This was the best. Dipper was warm, and Bill’s never been so in love. 

After a good 20 minutes Dipper started waking up as well. He Blinked sleepily, arms pulling Bill in closer. A sleepy smile was on his face that spread when he looked down and saw Bill still there with him. 

“Hey sleepy head.”  
Bill said, reaching up and running both his hands through Dipper’s hair, feeling the loose fluffy curls and pulling himself a little closer to Dipper’s face.  
“Morning honey.”  
Dipper replied, leaning in to kiss him only to find his way blocked by Bill’s hand being placed over his mouth. Bill shook his head.  
“Nope. You’re scratchy.”  
Dipper let out a whine before moving Bill’s hand from over his mouth so he could speak.  
“Come on baby. I want to kiss you.”  
“Shave first.”  
“Fine.”

Dipper pouted but agreed, getting out of bed. Bill looked at Dipper, tall, built strong, and looking adorable in his PJs with mussed hair as he stretched. Bill had planned to stay in bed, but Dipper seemed to have other plans, scooping the small blond up without warning and taking him to the bathroom with him.

In the beginning of their relationship, Bill did not like being manhandled at all. He’s small and he didn’t like that being emphasized. However, it’s been almost 4 years now and he’s used to being dragged around and no longer minds.

That’s a good thing, because Dipper’s height and strength combined with how short and light Bill is leads to him being manually moved around a lot. If Dipper wants him to be somewhere, or wants him not to be somewhere, he’ll just scoop him up and carry him, often setting him on counters or tables.

Bill will get pissed off if he’s thrown over Dipper’s shoulder though, same with being carried under Dipper’s arm. Those he draws the line at. He’s more of a very tolerant cat than a ragdoll that can be swung around with no consequence.

Bill was set on the bathroom counter and he decided to brush his teeth without getting off it, simply turning towards the sink. Meanwhile, Dipper worked on shaving, planning on brushing his teeth after. If he wants to kiss Bill he’s got to do those things first and he really wants to kiss Bill.

When his face was smooth and his breath was minty, Dipper moved to stand in front of Bill. He moved Bill’s legs to stand between them and pulled him into a kiss. Bill kissed back, setting his arms around Dipper’s shoulders. Dipper kissed him until they absolutely had to separate.

“How’s that for a good morning kiss?”  
Dipper asked, and Bill smiled.  
“Wonderful, just like you.”  
“No, you’re wonderful. I love you so much, Bill.”  
Dipper kissed Bill on the cheek causing the demon to giggle.  
“I love your eyes, I love your freckles, I love your smile. I love your laugh and your dumb jokes. I love your cooking, I love your stories, I love waking up to you. I want to wake up to you more.”  
Dipper’s arms had slipped around Bill’s waist and pulled the smaller man closer.  
“I want it to be all the time. I want you to be the first thing I see every morning.”  
“You’re getting sappy pine tree.”  
Dipper’s face fell slightly.  
“Well, if you wanted something that wasn’t sappy you picked the wrong tree.”  
“I love you, pine tree, sap and all.”  
“Good.”

They kissed again. Dipper adored it. He loves his boyfriend more than anything. Bill holds his heart so completely it’s unfathomable it could ever belong to anyone else. If someone had told his younger self he’d fall in love with Bill Cipher he’d have called them crazy and a liar. It’s amazing how much can change in a matter of years. 

It doesn’t matter what his uncles will think; he never wants to let Bill go.

He hopes Bill doesn’t want to let him go either.

“Pine tree let’s get breakfast.”  
Bill said. Dipper pecked him one last time.  
“Ok.”

Bill was allowed to get off the counter and they went down to the kitchen together. Mabel was there already sleepily eating cereal. The boys got breakfast, Dipper a poptart while Bill got cereal, and sat down together.

“So Bill, do you want to maybe go out to dinner soon?”  
“How soon?”  
“Um next week. Friday.”  
“Sure. Where did you want to go?”  
“Oh uh, it’s a surprise just be sure to dress nice.”  
Dipper said quickly. Bill looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“A surprise?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright.”

Bill watched Dipper shove as much of his poptart as he could into his mouth like he wanted to keep from talking. Dipper had been acting weird lately. Bill’s kind of worried. He loves the kid so he hopes it’s nothing bad. Things have been going so well.

After breakfast Bill went to get dressed and Dipper pulled Mabel aside. Bill was out of the room and he needed to talk to her. She started motioned for him to start know exactly what the problem was already.

“Oh god, do you think it’s a good idea? It’s been 4 years and I love him so much. I know he loves me but is he ready? Would he even want to…”  
Dipper fretted. Mabel sighed, her brother was helpless.  
“Bro-bro, you already bought the ring and you just planned the date. Just ask him. He’ll love it because he loves you.”  
“I know, I know, he just sounds so avoidy when I talk about him moving in an stuff. I’m nervous. I just… I want to marry him so bad.”  
Mabel patted her brother on the shoulder.  
“It’s ok Dipper. Everything will turn out fine.”  
Dipper gave Mabel a smile.  
“Thanks Mabes.”  
“No problem. Now go get dressed, you’re still in PJs.”  
“Alright, alright.”

Dipper agreed then left the room and went upstairs. He can do this. He will do this. He was going to do this. Bill was just finishing putting on his shirt when Dipper came in and was immediately swept up into his boyfriend’s arms and kissed. He laughed.

“You can’t keep your hands off me, can you?”  
“Nope.”  
Dipper agreed happily.  
“I love you too much.”  
“I love you too pine tree.”

Dipper pressed a kiss to Bill’s cheek, giving him a squeeze before releasing him. Bill turned and pecked Dipper before heading downstairs. He loves Dipper so much, he really does, but now he need to talk to the other twin.

Mabel was in the living room when Bill walked in. He sat next to her on the sofa and she sighed. It’s not that she doesn’t like helping them, both boys are practically useless, but she’ll be happy when they get this over with.

“Shooting Star, look at this one.”  
Bill said and Mabel look over at him. He had his phone pulled out and on the screen was a silver ring with blue gems built in.  
“Do you think he’d like it?”  
“Bill, he’d love anything you got him.”  
“That’s not helpful star! This is what comes next. I gotta do it right.”  
“You’re stressing too much.”  
“Please Mabel, help me. I’ve never asked anyone to marry me before.”  
“It’ll be ok Bill. I think that ring is pretty. Do you want me to go shopping with you?”  
“Would you?”  
“Of course, Bill.”  
Dipper came downstairs then.  
“What you guys talking about?”  
“I’m taking Bill shopping tomorrow.”  
“Oh, ok. I guess Bill and I should hang out all of today then.”  
“Take him bro-bro.”

Bill was scooped up by Dipper and carried outside before being set on the porch. He gave Dipper an “are you serious” look to which Dipper responded to by kissing him. After the kiss he took Bill’s hand and entwined their fingers.

Dipper tugged them towards the woods. They didn’t have any special gear with them but they were just taking a walk. The forest was pretty and peaceful. They enjoyed each other’s company, keeping their hands locked and sneaking kisses.

After an hour or so they stopped by a stream, sitting in the grass together and enjoying the sun. Bill leaned on Dipper and Dipper’s arm was soon around him. It was nice. The grass was soft and green will the slight sound of the water flowing by.

It was just them, together, as it should be.

“Are you happy with me, pine tree?”  
Bill asked. Dipper glanced at him and secured his arm tighter around the blond.  
“The happiest.”  
Bill smiled.  
“I’m happy too.”

They stayed in the woods all day together. It was happy and peaceful and there was lots of love and kisses. When they got back to the shack they were dirty and sweaty so they took a shower together as Mabel wouldn’t let them in the kitchen smelling terrible.

The shower ended up being more than a shower and Bill has the impressions in his skin from being pressed into the tile to prove it but by the end they were clean. Once they were dressed Mabel let them in the kitchen to eat leftovers.

She’s really glad they have their own bathroom because she wants to keep a ten foot radius around their shower. Who knows what weird stuff they’ve gotten up to in there and Mabel really does not want to find out.

After they’d eaten the boys were sent to bed. They cuddled together on Dipper’s bed and fell asleep quickly. Dipper wants this all the time every day. Just Bill being around all day and in his bed every night. It doesn’t get better than that.

-

Bill stared at the jewelry store, hand over the wallet in his pocket. He was nervous. What if Dipper doesn’t like the ring? What if he says no? He’s been giving not so subtle hints about wanting Bill to move in full time for a while now but Bill’s been avoiding the question.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to move in full time. He just doesn’t want to ruin his plan. Moving in would cause a fuss and delay things even more. He’s got to do this now. It’ll show Stanford where he stands once and for all, and that’s with Dipper.

He knows Dipper’s getting frustrated with him avoiding his hints. He hopes Dipper doesn’t think he’s becoming uninterested because of it. Bill is still very interested. He wants this, he wants Dipper, he wants to be happy.

Mabel put a hand on his shoulder.

“You going in or are you just gonna stare at it?”  
“Yeah I am. I just hope it’s the right thing. I want him to like it.”  
“Don’t worry. He’ll love it like he loves you. I promise this will turn out just fine.”  
“Ok. I’m going in. Stay here.”  
“Alright. You can do it!”

Mabel cheered. Bill took a breath and walked into the store. It was the only jewelry store in town so he can’t be a little shit this time. Getting kicked out isn’t an option here and he’s good at getting kicked out of stores.

He got the attention of one of the jewelers quickly.

“Can I help you?”  
The man asked.  
“Yeah, I want to buy a ring.”  
“Really?”  
He seemed skeptical.  
“Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m a kid. I can pay.”  
Bill tried not to sound as venomous as he wanted to. He really hates being short sometimes.  
“You have this ring right?”  
Bill showed the picture on his phone and the guy nodded. He located it and took it out of the case and showed it to Bill.  
“This one?”  
“Yes. That one.”  
“It’s-”  
“I know how much it is.”

Bill took a card out of his wallet and handed it over so they guy could finish the transaction already. Once the ring was paid for and in Bill’s possession and his card put away he left the store. That’s taken care of. Next comes the hard part.

Actually asking the question.

Bill met up with Mabel outside the store and showed her the ring to which she gave a thumbs up and a smile. She’d been on the phone with Dipper while Bill was inside assuring him again that his proposal will go fine and he has nothing to worry about.

These boys are frankly hopeless. 

After that they went shopping for clothes so that they came home with something. 

Bill was a bit paranoid when they reached the shack again. The ring was in his pocket and he didn’t want Dipper to see it yet. He was going to try to make the proposal special. He had to. This was important.

He spent the rest of the day with Dipper on the sofa just lazing about. Dipper had an arm around him, giving him random kisses and cuddles. Bill wished he could enjoy it more but he was too aware of how close Dipper was to the ring in his pocket.

So, instead of falling asleep with Dipper on the sofa Bill left, though it wasn’t easy with Dipper pouting like that. He had to just keep telling himself soon Dipper will be smiling and will understand why he’s staying away until their date Friday.

Dipper was sad for the next few days. Bill had practically run out and wouldn’t be back until their date. Mabel tried to cheer him up but he’s never as happy as when Bill’s around so she just assured him everything would be fine.

Finally, it was Friday and Bill wasn’t there. Dipper was dressed nice and pacing. He had reservations and the time was ticking. His plan was a nice dinner then take Bill out to the park and propose under the stars. 

The ring was in his pocket but where was Bill?

He didn’t understand why Mabel was so calm. This was not a situation to be calm in. Mabel had stopped trying to calm him because it just wasn’t working. The only thing that might calm him was her revealing Bill’s plan and she wasn’t going to ruin the surprise. 

Bill worked way too hard for her to ruin it. She’d never seen him so nervous about anything. He gets to do something special. Dipper will understand when he shows up. Until then though, she’s stuck watching her brother pace.

Dipper’s phone buzzed and he was immediately checking it. He visibly relaxed when he saw it. The text was from Bill saying he was out front. Dipper said goodbye to Mabel then gathered his composure and walked to the door. They can still make the reservation.

Of course, all thoughts of the time and his plans flew right out of his head when he walked out onto the porch. 

Bill was there alright. He was dressed nice and kneeling on the porch holding out a box with a ring in it to Dipper. He looked extremely nervous and Dipper just stared at him, completely blindsided by this turn of events.

“Dipper, will you marry me?”  
Bill asked, sounding even more nervous than he looked.  
“I…”  
Dipper trailed off then a smile broke out on his face.  
“Oh my gods, Bill. This is- oh my god.”  
“Pine tree, is that a yes or a no?”  
“It’s a yes, of course it’s a yes! It’s just”  
Dipper pulled his ring out of his pocket and showed it to Bill.  
“I was going to propose to you today too. I was going to take you to the park after dinner and propose there.”

A relieved smiled lit Bill’s features and he stood up. Before anything else could be done Dipper had pulled him into a kiss that he happily returned. After the kiss they exchanged rings both admiring their respective jewelry.

“Do you like the ring, pine tree?”  
Bill asked. Dipper kissed him.  
“I love it and I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

They left together to make it to their reservation. Dinner was perfect. They talked and laughed and could barely pay attention to anything but each other. Bill did notice Dipper had reserved a two person table with flowers and wine and everything so it was very romantic.

Afterwards, full of food and love, they did go to the park. Instead of Dipper’s original plan they sat side by side on the swing set holding hands. The stars were beautiful and the moon cast just enough light for it to still feel romantic.

“So, I know I’ve hinted a million times but, do you think you might want to move in full time? I mean, we are engaged now.”  
Dipper asked. Bill hummed then smiled at Dipper.  
“I’d love to pine tree.”  
Dipper smiled back. 

This was the best night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The art pieces my collab partner, torii-dreamcloud, did for this work can be found [\--> HERE <\--](https://torii-dreamcloud.tumblr.com/post/173407318944/huge-shout-out-to-thefoggylondonview-for-being-a)


End file.
